twilight notes of randumness!
by cristel sano
Summary: evil flying bunnys? and whats this bella is making jasper crazy? and what? emmett whants a vampire kitty army? who's going to help him? and why in the world is alice dressed up as a bunny with wings? well you have to read to find out!you'll luv it i'm sur
1. bored in class

twilight notes!! _so bella is bored in class one day and gets this great idea! and so started the great randumness from there note passing..._

aice-normel

_bella-normel/slanted_

**edward-bold**

_**jasper-bold/slated**_

emmett-normel/underlined

**rose-bold/underlined**

_hey guys i'm bored do you want to pass notes?_

sure

**ok**

_**sounds great!**_

lol jasper is hyper

_**not my falt bella and alice are hyper right now**_

_lol well rose what about you?do you want to pass notes?_

**ya sure what ever**

_yaya!!_

ok so what do you guys what to talk about?

_um...how about the flying bunny?_

**o.O flying bunny?**

-gasp- EDWARD YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE FLYING BUNNY!!

**no..should i?**

_yes!! he's like so cool! he's a bunny that can fly! he's got this cute little wings and stuff!_

ya! and stuff!

_**alice,bella are you guys ok your like way to hyper i don't think its halthy to be that hyper...**_

lol jasper i'm so glad i'm not you right now XD

_-gasp- edward! _

**huh? what is it?!**

_there's a monkey on your head!! _

_**what the fluff?**_

lol

**thats just wrong**

lol there is

**bella no more shuger in the morning it's not good for you as you can see**

_awwwwww! not fair! _

ya edward!

you know edward you can't keep this girl from here shuger in the mornings i rember one time she nearly wint crazy with out it

oh ya i reamber that

_**-shudders- me too**_

**lol me too that was funny she chased jasper all around the house because he stole her candy canes lol**

**oh now i reamber that was kinda funny too lol still i fell kinda bad for jasper but it was too funny**

_duh you don't take my candy canes enless you want to pay! mahhahahahah!_

**o.O**

_**AAAAAAAAAAA! i'm sorry i wont do it again!**_

lol go bella!

**hahahah poor jasper**

oh no jasper it's ok its ok -pats jaspers back-

_ok well so alice when is the bell going to ring?_

um...in about 10 secends

-10 secands later the bell rings and bella grabs her books and runs out the door with edward close behind her "bella please stop the hyperness i can't take it much longer" jasper stated "sorry jasper but i can't well talk to you guys later me and edward are going to my house" bella said runing to edwards car-

_**--**_

_**lol so this is my frist note fan fic i hope you liked it and i will be making more chapters soon um...i'm going to put up a poll on what the next chapter should be about and if you have any ideas tell me review for a cookie and a hug from edward!**_

_**edward: what nooooo!**_

_**oh just deal with it**_

_**oh and here is my discalmer:i do not own twilight now mater how much i wish is did**_


	2. emmetts vampire kitty army!

_**ok every one so it looks like i can't wait one night to write a new chapter for this story XD so far with the poll emmett's vampire kitty army as won but i will just deleat that one and poll is still up and what ever has the most votes next time i write a chapter is going to be in that chapter! yaya! ok well i hope you like this chapter and all ok well i'm going to stop talking now**_

_**...**_

_**disclamer: if i owned twilight i would not be writing this right now insted i would be writing braking dawn its sad i know**_

_**and i don't own inuyasha eather**_

alice-normel

_bella-slanted_

**edward-bold**

_**jasper-bold/slanted**_

emmett -underlined

EVERY ONE GUESS WHAT I WANT!!

_um...a flying bunny monkey tiger?_

nooooo but that would be cool someone else guess

um...a big grizzly bear?

nope but that would be nice 

**-sigh- emmett that's just wrong and no i will not help you with it ether **

_**well idk what it is but your way to hyper emmett calm down and just tell use already**_

-sigh- ok what i want is a...VAMPIRE KITTY ARMY!!

_-gasp- i want to help!! i can get the kittys! plz let me help you emmett!_

ok ok calm down ok so you get about 10 kittys to start with and meet me back here in 30 mins!

_got it!_

-bella and emmett run from the room to get ready to make emmett's very own vampire kitty army edward,alice,and jasper just stare at eachther for a little before going back to the notes-

so i know how this turns out but i'm not letting you know edward so i'm going to block you out -grins evily-

**so that's why your singing the power rangers theam song in your head right?**

_**i fell srry for you man its got to suck when she is blocking you out of her head how bad is it?**_

**well this one time she was singing the barny theme song in here head for like days -shudders-**

_**oma barny is like evil!**_

**ok yes i agree with you but what dose oma mean?**

_**it means oh my alice duh**_

**oh ok**

hey jazz if that means oh my alice then what dose omi mean?

_**oh my inuyasha duh **_

**inuyasha isnet that that anime show on adult swim you watch every night?**

_**yes**_

lol poor edward i am now going back to the naruto song now mahahaha

**oh dear god plz make her stop**

_**lol porr edward i would help but i don't fell like it lol**_

shhhh! it's starting lol

**what's starting?**

-at that mommet every one hears bella yelling "ome! emmett they trying to eat me! there like evil! ome they got that evil look in there eyes keep them away!" edward runns towed bellas vocie worred that emmetts vampire kitty wants to eat bella for lunch

"oh calm down bella! it's fine i wont let them hurt you" edward arives in the dining room to find bella in a corner and emmett fighting with the vampire kittys "emmett kill those right now! there dangeress look at bella she's scared!" and with that emmett got all the kittys in a heavy duty trash bag and took them out side grambling something about edward being no fun-

**well that was...odd**

_agreed_

_**ya poor emmett though if he could cry he would be right now **_

_well now i know not to ever get a pet cat _

**ya hey alice why dint you let use know how bad this would have turned out?**

oh come one edward that was too funny and now we know that em wont do any crazy stuff for a week at least

**hmm good point oh and by the way what dose ome mean bella?**

_oh my edward duh how did you not know that?_

_**ya edward its not that hard to figer out**_

true

**oh shut up guys it could have meat oh my emmett too you know or oh my-**

shut up

**hey that was rude stelling the paper from me when i was writing -pouts-**

ok ok i'm srry

_oh hey guys i have to go home i have to go cook_

**ok bella i'll drive you there**

_and stay with me right?_

**yes love :)**

_ok well bye guys_

bye bella have a nice night

_**talk to you later bella**_

-sob- bye bella and edward i hope u go to-

**emmett watch what you say!**

_ok well bye-bye -waves-_

-and with that bella and edward left leaving a very pouty emmett to go to bellas house-

_**ok so what did you guys think? i hope you liked it and don't forget if you have any ideas for the story plz tell me and if you want you can vote on the poll i made for the next chapter! i might post tomowo i hope i can! :D well i'm glad that you all like the last chapeter well plz review!**_

_**-cristel-**_


	3. super edward and the pop tart of doom!

_**hello fellow readers! it's me cristel with a new chapter! yaya!**_

_**raven:clam down cristel your going to blow out my ear drums...**_

_**me:what ever oh! this is my friend raven! any ways some of this is her idea!**_

_**raven:right now on with the story! :D**_

_bella_

**edward**

_hi edward!_

**hello bella whats up?**

_uh nm_

**nm? what dose that mean?**

_nothing much duh edward you are really not that good at this are you?_

**so! i'm good at alot of other things i don't need to be good at this yesh**

_lol edward your all acting all dramtic lol _

**what ever so bella i have a questen why are we writing notes sitting in my bed room right acrocs from each other when we can just talk?**

_be cause its fun i like passing notes -glares- don't you?_

**of coress i do love it just seems a bit silly don't you think?**

_-thinks hard- ...no_

**-sigh- what ever you say**

-bella and edward here nosie coming from down the hall "oh lord no" edward mummbels just then emmett berst throgh the door "edward!bella! the pop tart of doom is after me! "emmett will you stop playing and i'm really not in the mood to day and plus bella is here so no" edward said glaring at his brother " but eeeedward! we can't play with out super edward!" emmett pouted bella giggled "super edward? ok i'll bite what are you two talking about?" edward wint still and emmett started lauaghing "were talking about a game that alice invented and ever one thought edward should be the super hero"edward glared more at emmett "thanks for telling her...not! any ways bella lets get back to the notes"

_bella_

**edward**

**emmett**

_see you do love the notes!_

**sure i do**

**edwaaaard please will u play with us!? -pouts-**

**no**

**pleeease!**

**no**

**pleeeeeeeease!**

**for the finle time nooooooooo! N O!**

_lol we'll see about that_

**what do you mean by that bella?**

_-stares-nothing _

**hmmm what ever you say**

1 hour later

**lol go bella! i can't belave you got him to do it **

_well i wanted to find out what you guys are playing soooo you get the point_

**oh bella shhhh! he's coming out**

-bella looked up at edwards closet when edward burst out striking a super hero pose he was whearing a super man costume "preper to be dasled!" he yelled pointing a finger at the sky bella looked on last look at edward and fainted emmett and edward rushed over to bella "bella are you ok?" edward asked with a worried expreshen on his face "edward...is ...hot ...as ...a...super...hero..." was all bella said as she fell asleep edward looked at emmett "so wheres the pop tart of doom?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxl _**lol any one else laughing after reading that i was laughing when i was writing it i hope u guys like it hey i have something to ask you guys if you could would you reply because i got alot of hits on the story and nobody is replying so befor i post the next chapter i want at least 2 revews thanks you guys bye-bye!**_

_**-cristel-**_


	4. flying monkey day!

_**hi every one! happy 4th of july!!ok well i was looking at my poll and it looks like the flying monkeys won so here you go you guys! i hope you like it**_

**disclamer:last night i wish apon a star to own twilight it dint work :(**

alice

_bella_

**edward**

_**jasper**_

-bella and alice ran into the living room with a pin and some paper and sat down at the table-

_guys guess what!_

**what?**

_**ya what?**_

_I SAID GUESS!!_

_**-hides behind edward- um uh bunnys?**_

_nooooo edward you guess_

**hmmm uh flying monkeys??**

wow edwards smart bella

_ya i know i'm so lucky? well he's not all right today is flying monkey day!! _

yaya!

**flying monkey day?**

_yes flying monkey day now me and alice want to know if you will dress up as a flying monkey?_

**what the fluff?! no way!!**

_awwww please edward you will dress up as super edward but not a flying monkey?_

**bella there is a difrince your reaction to me as super edward is very nice but if i dress up as a flying monkey would it be the same??**

_uh idk i have to see you first so please for me? -gives puppy dog eyes-_

**-looks at bella- oh fine!**

_**lol edward you are such a push over **_

**shut up!**

_ya jasper shut up that's my bf your talking about!!_

**what dose bf mean?**

_**lol how do you not know that!?**_

jasper has a point

_edward it means boy friend NOW GO DRESS UP AS THE FLYING MONKEY!!_

**-slow backs up- ok ok i'm going**

-edward runs up the stairs to change and emmett runs into the room-

**emmett**

**so am i reading right? edwards dressing up as a flying monkey?**

_yes_

**lol this i have to see **

_**nice one dude you even have a video camra on you let me guess alice striks again?**_

yup!

_alice why cant it be flying bunny day? i want edward to be a bunny not a monkey! -pouts-_

because the flying bunny day will come but i have to see this i'm srry about that but this is goin to be funny

_**hey guys edward fells ...oh my goth so so wrong!**_

**what? what? is wong?**

emmett just shut up and lisen to edward talking to him self!! lol i can't belive it lol

_**i know**_

**go edward!!**

_uh what am i missing?_

nothing

_**ya what she said edward would kill us if we told you**_

_-pouts- fine!_

bella jasper emmett shut up! he's coming!

-edward walked down the stairs very slowly when got down bella took one blank look at him and started laughing her head off she fell on the ground she was laughing so hard emmett held up the video camra "eddie smile for the camra!" emmett said laughing jasper was laughing his head off trying to hold bella up but they soon both fell alice walked up to edward camly "ok edward you just have the reast of the day to go" she said smiling evily but edward did not hear her he was stairing at bella clutching her sides she tried standing up but she fell back down and then she stoped all togeter edward edward ran to her side panicing "relax edward she just fainted" alice side standing him up "now lets go to town to show off your outfit!" alice said dragging edward out of the door-

_**ok well i hope you guys like the new chapter! please review to make me update faster! :D well i'll post a new chapter as soon as i can **_

_-cristel-_


	5. flying bunny day!

_**yaya! it's time for a new chapter! wooohooo!! i'm so exited to be writing this everyone has bin great with there reveiws! heehee they make me so happy now in this chapter it's flying bunny day!! i hope you like it!**_

antother boring day in school...or is it

alice

_bella_

**edward**

_**jasper**_

_emmett_

_edward i'm bored_

**...me too **

agreed

_**i'm even more bored becuase ever one is bored in the class...exept mike..care to explan why?**_

**...you dont even want to know i dont ether**

_...so so bored alice do you have any ideas on what to do?_

gasp! i know what we can do! i declare today flying bunny day!

**aw no alice not again it was flying monkey day just last week plz not again you know what happened to me last time**

but-but you where so cute as a monkey :3 ...well sort of i'm not to sure...ask bella XD

_...no coment_

**ok see what i mean! **

gasp lets dress edward up as a bunny today! all in faver write I

**nooooo!**

_heehee edward whould look so cute as a bunny! I_

_i've got to see this I_

**jasper plz dont say it if you do i will so get you back for it!**

_**i'm sorry bro but i got a video camra i'm not going to give up a chance like this I**_

**nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

shut up!

**hey i wasnt done saying no... :(**

I DONT CARE!!

_oh edward it's ok you'll look so cute as a bunny ;P_

ya i mean you as a monkey is not cute we found that out last week but as a bunny...oh the bell will ring in 10 secends jasper emmett take edward to the bathroom the cosume will be in there

_no problum lol_

_**...this should be fun**_

**nooooooooooooooo!**

give it a rest edward!

**ok...**

_lol edward is pouting!_

**sooooo...**

_..alice i'm scared...edward is acting strange he never pouts! _

oh that was the bell bye-bye edward -grins evily-

-and with that emmett and jasper draged a frantic edward to the bathroom and to his doom-

_alice why is edward so...why is he acting all weird?_

oh he's bin neveas

_oh why??_

i cant tell you

_awww_

i know sorry

_it's ok_

bella look he's coming ...please dont faint again

-and right after alice wrote that edward came walking in looking very upset in a bunny custume bella was up in a insent "ome! edward looks so cute!" she yelled running up to give him a hug edward smiled a bit "hey alice it's time to tell everyone its flying bunny dad" jasper said grining evily edward glard at him "ah jasper your so right bella here are your bunny ears jaspter emmett here are yours and you need the wings too here bella" alice said giving bella,jasper,and emmett each bunny ears and some wings then she looked over at edward "edward! put on the wings now!!" edward quickly did as she said

in the lunch room one the stage

alice danced on the the stage with a micerphone in her hand "hey everyone! today i declare it flying bunny day!!"alice yelled doing a spin bella skiped out on to the stage along with jasper and emmett jasper had his video camra pointed at edward behind the stage "now i am pleased to interduce the flying bunny!!" alice said claping and edward ever so slowly steped on to the stage and as soon as he was all the way on the stage all the girls yelled to getter "sooo kawii!!" jumping up out of there seats and edward looked over at alice "ok so sense when does all the girls in the school watch anime?" edward asked alice laughed "it's jaspers falt you know how latly he's bin all into anime well he got all the girls into it but his faverite anime is still inuyasha.." alice said smiling _ah i know just the way to get him back now mahahahaha! _edward thought before going to do was alice was telling him to do .

/

_**wow i've bin picking on edward alot lol well dont worry edward will get pay back and i'm so sorry about the whoul kawii thing it means cute in japen i watch alot of anime but any ways i hope you like the capter! please reveiw and i will post again sooner!**_

_-cristel-_


	6. jasper the inuyasha fan!

_**yaya! i just had to write this chapter...even though i dint really get any reviews for the last one -pouts- you guys are going to make me cry you are all great reviewers but on the last chap you all never really reviewed but to thoughs of you who did thank you! now i know i've bin messing with edward a little to much so this chapter will be edwards revenge ...on jasper! so i hope you like it :D**_

**disclamer:i wish i wish on a turkey fish that i could own twilight ...awwww! i still dont own it :(**

alice

_bella_

**edward**

**mahahahahahah! i have thought up a way to get revange on jasper!!**

oh no...poor poor jasper...CAN I HELP??

**uh sure i need help finding something that will make him cry...or something but it as to do with inuyasha as you said he loves the show**

kk

_oh edward!!_

**yes love?**

_i figered it out your not good at every thing_

**oh really what am i not good at?**

_sleeping_

**..that was just cold**

_sorry but its true_

..-gasp- she's right!

**can we just get but to the revange on jasper?!**

uh ya sure

_ok!_

**ok so heres the plan...**

-so edward bella and alice sat there and planed jaspers doom...-

_later that day jaspers watching tv_

alice

_bella_

**edward**

_**jasper**_

_hey jasper!_

hey jasper!

**hey jasper!**

_**...hi...you all just said the same thing..o.O**_

_really?_

really?

**really?**

_**...yes...and you just did it again...**_

_oh sorry_

oh sorry

**oh sorry**

_**..WILL YOU STOP THAT!?**_

**lol sorry jasper hey i got something to tell you**

_**really? what is it??**_

**you know inuyasha right?**

_**ya what about him?**_

**..i dont know how to tell you this but he is a she in other words inuyasha is a girl**

_**lol sorry edward not working HE is so not a girl lol but nice try**_

_but bu-t jasper he's telling the truth look look at this pic we found on the web_

y-a ya it's so scary

**-gulp- here **

_**o.o...nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -sob sob- it- it cant be true! inuyashaaaaaaa!!**_

uh jasper? are you ok??

_ya are you?_

_**-sob- n-no in-uyasha my faverite anime person is is is .A GIRL!!**_

**calm down jasper it was just a joke you know pay back**

_ya jasper please please stop trying to cry it's making you look emo..._

_**...oh ok but i'm already emo...it cant be helped you know because of edward he's emo i mean really emo**_

**i am not emo!**

_**yes you are like before bella came to forks and when your not with bella your soooo emo**_

you know he's got a point...

**-sigh- drop it please i dont care if i'm emo or not **

_**what ever**_

what ev

_uh edward i have to go home now _

**oh ok bye guys!**

_**bye emo edward**_

**I'M NOT EMO!**

--

_**lol that was funny ..wow if i'm not messing with edward i'm messing with someone else all well i had know idea that this would turn in to wather or not edward was emo eather way it was funny well please review to this chapter and i'll post sooner! **_

_-cristel-_


	7. why wont it cut?

_**Hahahaha, lol, ah, after the last chapter I had to write this, lol, I really hope you guys like it! Oh, and this is to celebrate the release of Breaking Dawn!! :3 :D :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I asked my mom if I could own Twilight and she said no so I asked my dad and he said no. Awww I still don't own twilight…**_

alice

_Bella_

**Edward**

Hi, Emo Edward!

**I'M NOT EMO!**

_Awww Alice be nice to Edward he's...um uh not...um...uh that...emo_

**Oh no; no; no not you too Bella…**

Ok Edward if you're not emo, name one person that's more emo then you?

**Easy, Emmett**

_Wait, what did you say? Emmett?? You mean the big teddy bear, Emmett, the joking Emmett?_

**Yup, I know you remember it Alice. It was 2 years after you and Jasper joined us**

Oh, lol, now I remember...lol, that was more emo than you, but really funny

_Uh?! What; what; what happened!?_

**Lol, Alice you tell her**

kk! :3

_**Flash back...**_

_**(Alice's POV)**_

I was sitting in the living room when I heard Emmett start to yell. What he was yelling you may ask? Well it sounded a lot like this "why wont it cut!? My eyes got wide and Edward ran down the stairs. "What's going on with Emmett?" I asked him. Edward looked at me with shocked eyes. "Emmett has gone emo he's in there trying to cut himself." Edward said his eye's darting between the kitchen and me. He looked like he wanted to go make sure he was all right and didn't break any of Esme's things. I sighed, "Let's go make sure he doesn't break anything." Edward nodded and we walk quickly towards the kitchen. "Why won't it cut!?" We found Emmett in a corner with a knife at his wrist but so far the only thing that was suffering was the knife. "Emmett; Emmett put the knife down." Edward said walking towards Emmett. "Emmett you can't cut your self...not even if you wanted to and your not emo," Edward said kneeling down next to Emmett and taking the knife away. "Ya, Edward's right. The emo one is him," I said smiling. Edward shot me a look that said to shut up. "Ok Emmett. Are you over being emo? Think of what you're doing to Jasper." Emmett nodded his head, smiled, and ran up stairs to go get a video game for us to play.

_**End flash back...**_

And that's what happened :D

_o.O Wow I never thought that…something like that could happen to Emmett_

**Ya, I know**

_So, why was he emo in first place?_

**Something about Rose ripping up his teddy bear**

_Oh really, what was it named??_

**Uh, I think Beery Bear**

_Aww, so cute :3_

...waaaaaaaaaaa! No one's talking to me!

_Oh sorry, Alice...um couldn't Emmett cut himself using his teeth?_

**Ya, but like we were going to tell him that**

_Hmm…good point oh; oh; oh, Edward, I know something else your not well at!_

**sigh What is it this time??**

_Heehee your not good at eating :3_

**Pouts That's cold Bella, cold**

Lol

_O.O What the fluff!? Why is Edward pouting!! waaaaaa!_

sigh Edward, when are you going to ask her? You're acting weird as Bella is pointing out.

_Huh? What do you mean??_

**Um...nothing. Alice, I'll ask her some other day...-puppy dog eyes- Please don't tell her what I'm going to ask?**

Ugh, fine!! But you owe me big time!

…_I feel lost...hmm oh well! Come on Edward! Let's go to my house_

**k :D**

_**--**_

_**I hope you all like it! I was laughing so much when writing this. It's just the mental image of Emmett trying to cut himself and the only thing getting hurt is the knife. Lol :D Just think about it and yes, Edward I'm so; so; so; so sorry for picking on you once again. And you too Emmett! Oh and you know the teddy bear I said Emmett had? Well, I had one just like that one I named Beery bear and if any thing happened to him I would have been really sad. So this chapter is slightly for the teddy bear I miss so; so much :D Well please review. Please? To make me feel better about Beery bear -give's puppy dog eyes-**_

_-Cristel-_


	8. bella will you

_**Heehee here's the new chapter!! Oh and I want to thank a few of my reviewers because you all reviewed :D And this story would not still be one here if it wasn't for you guys because I would get so sad and I would not be able to write so this is for all of my reviewers**_

_**MEWANTEDEDWARDANDJACOB**_

_**loganlover8128**_

_**drama88queen95**_

_**melodiousvengeance**_

_**kittenpup789**_

_**horsecrazy144**_

_**A special thanks to all of these people and if I messed up on anyone's name please tell me ;D Well on with the story!!**_

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight, but I do own the town full of vampires in the book that I'm going to finish writing soon. Yay! :D**

_Bella_

**Edward**

_Hey Edward! :D_

**Hello Bella**

_Uh, so what's up??_

**...nothing**

_...Edward? Why are you twitching?_

**Just something that Emmett is thinking…**

_Oh, so Alice said you had to ask me something. What is it?_

**Oh well, let me see. How do I ask this with out you freaking out? Hmmm…**

-Some voice from downstairs-

"Get on with it Edward!! Just ask her all ready!!"

-Back to the notes...-

_o.O Was that Alice??_

**Yes…ok what I wanted to ask you...(-will be reveled on the next episode of Twilight...- lol jk)**

_Ya? What is it Edward?_

**Well…Bella…will you marry me?**

_-Blinks- ..._

**Bella?**

_YES!! Uh... but what about my mom and -winces- dad?? Oh no, they are so going to kill me!!_

**Bella; Bella, love, it's ok; its ok**

--

_**Ok yes. I know Edward already asks Bella to marry him in New Moon but I wanted to make this my own and after the wedding it will get back on the story line. You know? The real one? Yay ;D Wow, that is the shortest chapter for this story so far. I'm sorry! But I wanted to get this out before I go back to the random stuff again. :D Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me any ideas you have! Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I'll make the next chapter longer for sure! I swear on my life! Heehee please don't take that seriously…haha thanks again!!**_

_-Cristel_-


	9. edward and the pillows

_**Haha, lol, so you know I was re-reading Breaking Dawn and I was at the part where Edward had bit into the pillow, lol, and this idea popped into my head. Now, you don't have to have read Breaking Dawn to read this but you would have a better understanding of it if you did. :D**_

**Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to BellaBunny1292, my beta reader, who's really helped me with the last few chaps. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: You know I used to own Twilight...ok well…I didn't so ya XD**

_Bella walked into the Cullen's house after a long day of wedding planning with Alice, only to trip face first over a bunch of feathers. "Jasper! Bella's home! And Alice, we now have reinforcements!" Emmett yelled, running toward Bella._

_**Bella's POV**_

"Uh, Emmett? Why is there feathers everywhere?" I asked pulling feathers out of my hair. "Edward has gone crazy! He ate a lion that had rabies and uh, he thinks that pillows are uh, marshmallows." As soon as Emmett finished saying this, Edward ran into the living room yelling, "Edward hungry! Yum! Marshmallow pillow!" Edward pounced on a pillow, bit into it, and started rolling around on the ground. The pillow was now covered in drool "Uh…how long will this last?" I asked, looking at Edward. I was scared for him now. "We don't know." I walked over to Edward. "I have an idea" I kneeled down. I sure hope this works "Edward you'll bite a pillow but not me!? Edward you're so mean!" I yelled and sat down facing away from him. I looked at Emmett, trying to hold in a laugh. "Bite Edward uh huh?" Edward asked now. I was trying not to laugh. "You like a pillow more than me!" Emmett looked like was going to burst out laughing any minute now. "Bella that's not true!...hey why is the house covered in feathers?" That did it for Emmett. He was laughing so hard the house was shaking. I turned to Edward giggling slightly. "I still, haha, love you, Edward. Even if you think, haha, pillows, ha, are marshmallows." Edward's mouth popped open as he looked from me to Alice. It looks like someone got the whole thing on video. I soon joined them on the floor, laughing. Ah! That was just too good!

_Later that day..._

_Bella_

**Edward**

Alice

Emmett

_Oh god, that was funny._

Heehee, I know! I put it on youtube! ;D

**Alice! What if they find out about what we are!?**

_Oh chill, Edward. No one would really figure out if it were real. I was acting anyway_

**-Glares-**

_Glare at me one more time and see what happens! Remember Alice and I have our ways!_

Ya!

**Ok, so where's Emmett?**

Right here bro. I just got done sending the video to the Volturi.

Haha, lol, burn!

**Emmett you idiot!**

_Aww, Edward, calm down._

**Ok...**

Oh! Bella, come on! There's more planning to do for the wedding.

_What!? No! Help me Edward!!_

_**--**_

_**Haha, lol, I had so much fun writing that! Sorry, Edward! It just had to be done. Well, please tell me any ideas you have for the story and review as well. Every review is donated to the 'I write a chapter fast foundation.' Thank you! XD Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter!**_

_-Cristel-_


	10. the haunted twinky gah i cant spell

_**wow i'm so so so sorry! i havent posted in so so oh very long i've just bin getting grounded and i've bin busy doing school work gah! well this is the halloween chap even know i know its way late but hey sue me i'm not even letting my bata reader check this first i want to get it as soon as i'm done writing it so i hope you like it my other friends sure did :3**_

**disclamer: owning something is just a aloshin thuse i do not own twilight XD**

_bella_

alice

**edward**

_whats up guys???_

not much planing the trip you and edward will take ofter the edding ;)

_ah_

**hey bela! guess what! **

_uh what?_

**todya where going to find out what where going to be for halloween**

_oooo cool! last year i was a kitty :3_

**i would love to see that -grins evily-**

O.o

_what??-_

_**10 min later**_

_no! i will not make a fool of myself!_

**why not you do the same thing to me all the time**

....you know he has a point

_piff what ever....( wispers to self) stuped shiny vovlo owner_

**what was that?**

_-smiles sweetly-nothing!!!_

_**later that day in bella's room....**_

_bella_

**edward**

_-pouts- i cant belave you got me to do this :'(_

**but bella you look so cute! :3**

_-pouts-but its old and slitly to small :'(_

**oh sorry bella it just fells better not to be the one in the costume for once**

_oh well then i guess it's ok ^^ so uh what are you going to be for halloween??_

**i think this year i'll be a ****vampire**** mahahahaha!**

_lol thats too good i can see it now the plastiv fangs and chessey cape lol_

**heehee yup**

_but i'll take the real thing to the fake any day 3_

**oh bella i love you so much -grins- so what are you going to be for halloween? you cant posubly go as that...i was thinking only i could be the only one to see you in that**

_-pouts- i really dont know what i'm going to be hmmmm_

**how about my queen?**

_i would love to :D_

-alice berst into bella's room and jumps on the bed pusshing edward off-

alice

bella! bella! stop playing with edward and come help me with planning!

_alice wait i have to change out of this frist!_

**alice go easy on her please**

-sigh- fine just bring her over to the house

-back at the cullen house in the kitten-

_bella_

**edward**

alice

_**jasper**_

**wheres emmett at?**

_**i dont know... so what are you guys going to be for halloween?**_

**i'm going to be a vampire and bella's going to be my queen 3**

_**-rolls eyes- of corse**_

_what are you and alice going to be?_

i'm going to be a fair :3 and jasper is going to be inuyasha lol

_wow coo- OH MY EDWARD!!! that twinky is floting!_

-every one turns to look at the thing bella was pinting at "holy poop!" jasper yelled jumping up "to the seacrit layer! wait no i mean my she closet!" with that they all started follwing alice there the monsteris twinky following them all the way there alice clased the down and every one sat down-

_**what the fluff was that!?**_

_...floting snack food -gasp- the horror!! -faints-_

**bella! are you all right?! love sp-**

edward! snap out of it! she's fine and it dosent really help to talk to her when she faints with notes...lol

**right sorry i'm better now**

_**lets finde out why the twinky was floting **_

duh its a hanted twinky!!

_**i'm willing to belve that**_

**b-**

-bella souding sits up grabing something of the ground "ooo a gumii bear" she said about to eat it edward takes it and shakes his head no-

_so what i miss? -reads above notes- hmm i'm agreeing with jasper_

**well i'm going to leason for emmetts thought neather less **

_**what ever**_

edward...em is with ros in romaina

**so wait if he's there then no one could be playing the prank OH MY-**

-soudingly the closet door swong open and in floted the twinkey bella sat up again after seeing it and jumped at it yelling twinky! and ate it in one bite landing on edwards lap "yum"-

_**10 min later...**_

**well that was odd want to stay here tonight?**

_ya -yawns-_

ososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo

_**so what did you think i think the longness in this chap makes up for me not posting in a long time any ways the whoul gumii bear part was thanks to my friend gumii bear who wanted to be part of this story so beware of my friends random nick names poping up you'll never know what we will come up with next mahahahahahaha!!!**_

_**lol**_

_-cristel-_


	11. stalker powers

**wooooooooooohoooooooooooo! ok so i'm sooooooo sorry i havent posted in soooo long now i'm not sending this to my bata reader for that reson i fell so bad so i'm posting this imeditly i hope you guys like this chap!**

_**disclamer: really guys? i own my own storys haha why would i need twilight?**_

_bella_

**edward**

alice

so edward when are you going to tell bella about your stalker powers!?

**? stalker powers?**

you know when you followed bella every where and watched her when she slept

**thats not stalking!**

_um that is stalking but to a more vampire level_

wait so that means edward is a..... EMO STALKER VAMPIRE!!!!!!

**I AM NOT EMO!!!!!! **(o.O wow edward chill man lol jk jk)

_so you admit to being a stalker_

**what?! no!!**

but you only said you wernt emo...

**-glares-**

-edward go's up to his room-

when oh when will he learn he cant glare at people on paper

_...well that was weird....so where is emmett?_

emmett

right here sis

so how was your youtubing?

_youtubing?_

it's the verbl form of going on youtube and stuff

_?but why is emmett on it?_

you know how i put video's of edwards shame lol well because of that i became a fan of youtube so that is why i was youtubing

_ah that makes so much sense....edwards mad at me :'(_

why?

read the above notes

......................................OMR! THAT IS GREAT! hahaha emo stalker vampire why do you guys come up with this stuff

_-wispers- the little vocies in my head...._

oh that makes sense it's kinda like going to bed with a CD on and some one changes it with a CD that says the same thing over and over like "make a vampire kitty army with emmett" right!?

_uh....i think so........._

_**jasper**_

_**ok why the heck is edward in his emo corner again???**_

bella and alice said very mean things to him....those meanies

hey!!

_ya! the voice's and i dont like you any more! hmmp_

aw i'm so sorry frank and joe! ...and bella

_ome how did you find out their names!?_

heehee i guessed

wow he guessed...

_**i find that hard to belive be might have just read your dairy ....**_

_-gasp- _

-gasp-

-gasp-

_**O.O nooooooooo! not that again anything but that!**_

_what do you mean jasper?_

what do you mean jasper?

what do you mean jasper?

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I FLUFFEN HATE YOU ALL!**_

-jasper rans out of the room screaming-

omr that was great hahaha

-at this point bella is on the floor laughing her head off so is alice edward hearing this walks down the stairs past jasper who is rocking back and forth sucking his thom mumbling something about inuyasha and mean people/vampires "what happened???" edward asked bella,alice,and emmett give him a blank staire before going back to their laughing and rolling-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**....yay! another chap! ok so i should be putting up a poll for what the next chap should be i really hope you like this chap it is complitly out of no where exept for the one part about youtubing my friends said is should put that in for once because made it up and every day i go to school and tell them what i did and most of the time youtubing pops up so ya please review if you love me and want me to post more when i get back from O-con (anime expo in san atoneo) **_

_-cristel the gothic fairy-_


	12. emmetts secret

_**hiya! i'm back! i'm at my nana's right now and her internet is really slow soooooooo no bata reader once again -sigh- and the keybored on her laptop is messed up so there will be some errors please go esey on me!!!**_

**disclamer:if i owned twilight i would not be on this crappy laptop**

**edward**

emmett

alice

hey bro where's your bride to be?

**jacob's :(**

aw poor edward when is the wedding any ways?

3 months

and you guys are freaking out about every thing now you have plentty of time left heh

**what ever i just cant wait to rub it in jacobs face about how she is mine and no one elses! ha**

.....cheer up emo kid! bella will be here in 10 seconds

**yay!**

_bella_

_hey guys! oh edward i missed you_

**really i thought you where with jacob though**

_ya but he took the news about the wedding better then i thought he would have so it was no fun_

**so how did he take it then**

_he was all happy for me and he asked to come over to help alice with the planing_

o.O

**o.O wtf!?**

_ya i know _

gah! you guys are soooo boring! i'm going to my room!

-the next day-

_bella_

**edward**

_edward! i need your help!_

**-sigh- with what?**

_exposing emmetts secret to the online world of youtube!_

**....thats easy he plays with barbies **

_O.O really!?_

**ya he's up in his room as we speek playing with them**

_edward we are writing not speeking_

**i know**

_anyways......._

**anyways what?**

_gah edward you killed my dramatic entrences to the next seen now i have to do it again_

**oops sorry love**

_anyways......_

-bella jumped up and pointed her finger in the air and yelled "alice! battle plan 56!" bella ran up stairs with a over sized random butterfly net as edward watched a small grin on his face,

bella berst in to the room with alice right behide her with the video camra in her hands and there sat emmet souronded in barbie dolls

emmetts prov

i moved one barbie doll named sara closer to the other named kiki "well at least my bf isnt gay like yours!" i said in sara's girly vocie then i made the kiki doll slap sara "-enter cuss word here-" i was making the ken doll walk into the room when i looked up to see bella and alice standing in the room "say cheese to the camra bro" bella said evily. shoot looks like i'm going to be on youtube oh i'm so going to get them one way or another

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**woooohooooooo! i'm done man that was brutle to type up on this laptop i hope you guys liked it i'm going to make the video where emmett is playing with the dolls and put it on you tube when i get home i'll post the link in my next chap so review to get it faster! lol well till next time!**_

_-cristel the gothic fairy-_


	13. in memory of the vampire kitty army

_**new chapter time lol woooohooo in this chapter jacob black makes his first aprince sense well never lol on with the story!**_

**disclamer:i own the world and twilight wait no i dont drat!**

_bella_

alice

_hey alice the kitty!_

really?

_huh? o.o_

you heard me!

_but how could i hear you,you wrote it down_

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_hahah yay! i win!!!!_

so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_FAIL!!!!!_

your face is!!!!!!!!

_dude how can my face fail?_

I'M ENDING THIS NOTE PASSING CONVERSASHIN

_fine!_

FINE!

_FINE!!!! hahah i win!_

.....

later that day

**edward**

alice

_bella_

**hey guys**

_i'm not speeking to her_

im not speeking to her ether!

**what happened?**

-bella hands edward the note from elar-

**o.O your fighting over this???**

_yes! because alice is baby_

-gasp- I AM NOT!

_yes youare _

_jacob_

_hey um i need to talk to you guys about some thing_

_hah i wi- o.O jacob?_

holy -beeb-

**o.O ...yes what is it um jacob?**

_um ok why the heck did we find this at the treaty line?  
_

-jacob pulls out a black trash bag full of duck taped vampire kittys

_._

o.O even i dint see this coming

**-growls- i told emmett kill those evil things they tryed to hurt my lovly bella**

_they what?_

_o.O ome edward _

emmett

hey guys whats going on?

**emmett we have to talk about something**

-looks at bag- ome! i told you guys to run away and take over canda!

o.O

_o.O_

_what_

**the**

_he_

ck?

what canda rocks! 

**o.O**

_o.O_

_o.O_

o.O

_um i'm going to go kill them now.....man this is sooooooooo creepy_

_i have to agree with jacob_

noooooooooooooo! you cant kill them they have to take over canda!

_**jasper**_

_**uh emmett why did i find a vampire apple in my shower?**_

-looks down- ......

_**well?**_

i was trying to take over the world with a vampire apple army

**THATS IT! **

_eek! o.O_

o.O wow

_o.O edward mad?_

**EMMETT! YOU ARE NOT TO MAKE ANY MORE VAMPIRE ANYTHING!!!! GOT THAT IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU AND I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR BARBIE DOLLS AND CUT OFF THEIR HEADS!!!!!!!**

-gulp- you would't really do that would you bro?

**emmett you wanna bet?**

no-no please edward dont not my barbie dolls i'm sorry i wont make any other vampire armys sorry sorry!

_that was odd...._

_edward! do you want to come over to my house?_

**-smiles- of course my love -glares at emmett- when i get home i expet you to have killed anything vampire army like made by you got it?**

yes edward -wispers to self- meanie

**what was that?**

NOTHING!!!!

**thats what i thought**

_**wow that was so much fun to write lol ok the frist part with bella and alice is a texting convo i had with my friend neko forgetfull so ya it was kinda weired lol any ways here's the link to the video of the last chap emmetts secret **_

_**.com/watch?v=2yKmx952IsA**_

_**i hope you liked the new chap!**_

_-cristel-_


	14. contest chap14 and a very importent note

**READ!!!!!ATHORS NOTE!**

**oh god how sad i fell for neglating you guys like i said before wasent posting any chaps intell i got my book dont well the day has come and i'm complet i can now write on fanfiction again :D my friend is going to help me edit my book so hopfully that will be done this week end then i'm going to try to get it published so wish me luck! any ways i have a contest for you my fellow readers i havent bin able to keep up with this story so the contest is where you write a chap you think would be good for this story ok now i hate to do this i love this story to death but i will look at the chaps and the best one i will let them contne writing twilight notes of randomness as there own story. so may the best writer win oh and i will post the top 5 chaps i get on here **

**disclamer: i dont need to own twilight i have my own book :p**

**edward**

_bella_

alice

_edward...i'm-i'm sooo sorry please dont be mad at me_

**i'm sorry bella but its too late for that**

_edward please i'm sorry!_

um...sorry for barging in but what did bella do wrong

**she she SHE CALLED ME EDWEENA!**

o.o

_I'M SORRY EDWARD I DINT MEAN TO!_

**piff**

_o.O alice did he just piff me?_

well buddy i do think he just did

_you wanna test it out_

of course!

_-_alice hands bella a bell and rings it grining sinfully edward sat waiting for the bazzare and bazzare was exactly what he got as mike newton strolled out of the hall closet in a hot pink bunny girl out fit "mike what the heck do you think your doing" at this point alice and bella are rolling around on the ground laughing "he ha is gay so we promised not to tell any one if he would do this for us"-

_

* * *

_

_**god i hate to end it there but thats all i've got really it is i'm so metaly drained from all this so to make up for you guys not getting a long chap i'll give you a sneek peek at my new story sweet saddness: dark fairy tail twists**_

i looked into the old mirror oh god was i hidease a ugly girl that no one in there right mind would want to be around. then before my eyes the imge in the mirror change soundingly i had shiny long honey brown hair. flushed cheeks. smooth pale skin the only flaw was my coal black eyes.i slowly reached my hand up to touch the mirror it was ice cold so cold it felt like my hand was burning but i was un able to pull it away memberised by the beatty in the glass her perfict strait white teeth smiled back at me framed by her rosy red lips. all to soon the girl disaovled and in her place was a floting purple head "dont you wish you looked like that lilly?" "well of course i do" there was more i could add on as to what i wanted but i chose not to say any thing far all i knew mother could be using him to spy on me "you know i can help you become like that but you have to do what ever i say..." i looked at him a bit sceptical hmm i was up for a chalange i saposs so i flashed the mirror a ugly smile "ok your on if you make me look like that girl i saw i wont smash you to smitherrins" and with that i set my goal

ok there you have it a part of my story that is from chap 1 pure: a dark twist on snow white

i'll make sure to keep you guys updated on the books progress to publishing heehee well till next time i'll be awaiting your submisons to see who get to take over this fan fic good luck to all of you


	15. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
